A Camelot Christmas
by lordtrayus
Summary: A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! It's Christmas in Camelot, Arthur and Gwen are married, Morgana has renounced evil, so why isnt Merlin that cheerful that its Christmas? Argwen and Mergana, enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (though thanks to my mother's credit card I will soon own the first three seasons)**

A Camelot Christmas

Christmas had come to Camelot. Snow was piled high outside the city, people were celebrating and keeping warm beside their fires. Morgana had been returned to Camelot, granted a full pardon by King Arthur. The city was safe and secure, and everyone was happy.

Everyone aside from Merlin that was.

He was miserable. Ever since Arthur had married Guinevere, it was as if he didn't have any time for his manservant. He didn't blame them, but he couldn't help but feel a little resentful and jealous of the king and his new queen. He'd been Gwen's friend first, and what was more, he was meant to be Arthur's best friend and he had hardly said anything other than making him to the chores in the last two weeks since his marriage. And what was more, this was his first Christmas without Gaius, as his elderly mentor had decided to go and visit friends in Lot's kingdom. He had asked Merlin if he had wanted to come of course, but Merlin had refused. He deserved some time to himself.

And now Merlin had been ordered into overseeing the decoration of the main hall for the dance that Arthur had announced for his wife's first Christmas with him. The hall looked amazing, he had to admit. Wreaths, banners, mistletoe, garlands all hung from the ceiling and three trees had been erected throughout the room. The kitchens were filled with the smell of cooking turkeys, and under other circumstances Merlin would be quite looking forward to it. He just wasn't feeling it. Maybe it was because he hadn't been hanging around with Arthur as much, maybe it was because Gaius was away, or maybe it was because this was yet another year when he couldn't admit to his magic. Either way, Christmas spirit was rather lacking.

However, he wasn't the only one who was lacking in Christmas spirit. Due to the entire affair with Helios and Morgause, Morgana was fully intending to spend her day in her chambers, not wishing to cast a pall over the celebrations by polluting them with the presence of the 'Wicked Witch of Camelot'. Merlin snorted derisively. She was a known outcast, and Arthur had pardoned her, on the condition she didn't try to take over Camelot, or use her magic unless supervised by Gaius. Figures she would be the only other one who might understand why he was so against Christmas this year.

Shaking his head, Merlin decided he had better go and pick up his presents for the others. He had already delivered the knights presents, and given Gaius his, so all he had to do now was give Arthur and Gwen theirs. As Merlin traipsed along the corridor, he thought of Morgana, sitting alone in her room, having her dinner sent to her the next day so as not to upset anyone. Yes she had been evil, and much of it had been her own choices. But, when it came down to it, if Uther had been a halfway decent human being, she might not have gotten so bad. She had been caught up in the plotting of Morgause, and the fanaticism of Uther. And he did have to admit, his life had become much easier since she had engineered his death. He knew he shouldn't condone it, and shouldn't be thinking it at least at Christmas, but the world was a lot better without Uther in it. As he thought of Morgana, who had warmed slightly to her former friends, even if they hadn't to her, he felt a surge of pity for her, and resolved to get her a present.

XX

Morgana looked down from her tower room, rolling her eyes as Sir Leon sent her tower a distrusting look. She knew full well most of the knights had thought Arthur had gone mad when he had pardoned her. She didn't blame them, she'd thought he'd gone mad herself. She had conquered Camelot twice, killed inhabitants and knights, and Arthur had still forgiven her, at least officially. Maybe she had been wrong about him.

Snow was falling outside the window, and she smiled a little. How she would like to go out of the castle, but as soon as she even twitched the hem of her skirt over the doors to the citadel, she was immediately escorted by the knights, all glaring at her. It was a lonely existence, and she only had herself to blame. At first, she could blame Uther, and then Morgause, but she had continued on that path and now she was all alone. Morgana sighed. She had become cold and bitter, small wonder why everyone in the city hated her. Sighing, she flicked her hand at the corner, and her knitting needles jumped into the air and began to knit by themselves. Hardly harmful. And besides, Gaius wasn't here, so how was she meant to ask his permission before she did any spell?

Sitting down, feeling alone, she watched as her needles continued to knit a shawl for Gwen. There was no way she would get her friend back, or her brother. At least none she could see. But perhaps she could try.

XX

Christmas Day dawned bright, crisp and snowy. Arthur's arm was snaked over Gwen's side as the two of them laid in bed, enjoying the lie in. Outside, the knights were throwing snowballs at each other, laughing and crying out with surprise as they hit each other. The entire castle was warm, bustling with goodwill. Gwen smiled a little as she rolled over to get closer to her husband, just as the door opened.

Ever since Helios had attacked, Arthur had been very jumpy, and he was awake and throwing a dagger that had been under his pillow at the door before the person had ambled in. Gwen gasped in horror as the dagger shot over Merlin's head, embedding itself in the wall outside the room.

Merlin, thankfully, hadn't noticed this, as he had been picking up a big sack with one hand, and their breakfast tray with the other one.

"Merlin!" Arthur scolded angrily, as Gwen sighed in relief, seeing her friend was unharmed and oblivious to Arthur's dagger.

"Merry Christmas sires!" he said brightly, but there was something about his smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, making Gwen narrow her eyes in concern.

"Merlin, what-?" she began, but an irate Arthur cut her off.

"You could have knocked!" he snapped, and Merlin glowered at him.

"I did sire. Several times. And you yourself told me if you didn't answer on the fifth knock, I was to enter in case Gwen had gotten fed up of you and had killed you in your sleep." He said scathingly, and Arthur went white, and turned his face away from the expectant look he received from his wife.

"Heh, just a joke Gwen." He said meekly.

"Uh-huh." She said, peeved, but when Arthur turned away she winked at Merlin.

"Well what do you want?" Arthur demanded harshly, pulling the covers up to cover his and Gwen's bodies a bit better to keep the heat in.

Merlin looked at him, hurt. Gwen tried to kick Arthur under the covers, there was no need to be so mean to Merlin when he was only doing his job, but then Merlin would see.

"I merely sought to deliver your breakfast and your presents sire. Merry Christmas." He said bitterly, bowing low and then storming from the room, head hung low and slamming the door on the way out.

"Arthur!" Gwen scolded, and to his credit, he did look guilty. And not the little guilty he usually looked when he'd upset Merlin, a lot guilty.

"I know. That was a bit harsh. But I've treated him worse than that before but it never normally bothers him. Wonder what's up with him?" he mused, his eyes betraying the concern for his friend.

Gwen had a shrewd suspicion she knew what was up with Merlin, but she didn't say anything. Her husband, loved him though she did, could be very dense and oblivious at times.

"Well you can just apologise to him later. There wasn't any need to treat him like that. Aside from dropping you in trouble, but he's your best friend, he's allowed to do that." She said with a small smile, and he grinned at her, kissing her lightly.

"Come on, open your presents!" he urged, grinning like a boy and she laughed as he swept her out of bed and carried her to the table where the presents were.

While there would be official presents later, these ones were from Arthur, Merlin and to her great surprise, Morgana.

"Morgana? She didn't want me to become queen, I told her I'd never trust her or be her friend again...what's she playing at?" she asked, as Arthur tied her robe round her, kissing her neck while he did so.

"Maybe she's just being nice?" he asked suggestively.

If that was true, maybe she'd have a remark about him occasionally taking a leaf from her book with Merlin later. Suppressing that urge for now, she opened the wrapping to find a beautiful lavender shawl.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed in surprise, draping it over her shoulders.

"Hang on, she sent a note to." Arthur said, tying his own robe around him.

_To my old friend Guinevere,_

_I know too much bitterness has passed between us to ever be friends again. But that doesn't mean I want to give up. Merry Christmas._

_Love from _

_Morgana._

"Well, maybe she can be nice. Did you get one?" Gwen asked, and Arthur looked at the presents, and picked up one with the same colour of wrapping she'd done Gwen's in.

"Yes. Hang on..." he said, ripping into the paper excitedly. Gwen smiled. She had never seen Arthur so happy, just tearing into presents like he was a small child. She kissed his cheek as he unwrapped a set of gauntlets, tinged with gold thread.

_To my dear, compassionate and merciful brother Arthur,_

_I enchanted these gauntlets. Don't worry, Gaius was watching when I did it, they won't hurt you. When you wear them you will never lose Excalibur, it will always stay within your hands when you are in battle. I simply wish to express my gratitude for your mercy, and to give my little brother a present on Christmas. Gwen might not have realised it yet, but I remember how much you love Christmas. Merry Christmas little Artie_

_Love from_

_Your endlessly grateful sister,_

_Morgana_

Arthur looked at Gwen in shock. Morgana really was trying, and Arthur suddenly found himself wishing Morgana would join them for dinner later. However, even if she had agreed to come, it was also a dance, and no one would willingly dance with her, he felt certain. And that did sadden him a little. She was his sister, undergoing rehabilitation, and she had even volunteered her services for anything magical he may require, and he felt a little sorry for her. And, while he wouldn't admit it to Gwen or Merlin, though he suspected his friend had an inkling, he had missed her when she had left Camelot, both times.

They continued to unwrap their presents, eating their breakfast as they did so, both of them musing on Morgana, and wondering if they should perhaps try to get her to come to the ball later on. Arthur remembered when it had been the four of them, him, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana, causing havoc in Camelot with his father being none the wiser. Maybe he should try and reignite that old foursome, he pondered.

Gwen exclaimed with delight at the beautiful dress, pure white silk, that Arthur had given her for Christmas, and she was equally delighted with Merlin's. It was a necklace with a turquoise pendant, and in the wrapping was a letter Merlin had marked 'Gwen's eyes only'. When Arthur was having difficulty unwrapping his gift from her, she had sneaked a peak in it, and had had to quell a laugh. Merlin had written down all the things Arthur said when he meant something else so she could better get one up on her husband. Laughing slightly, she watched as Arthur exclaimed with approval at the suit of armour Gwen had had made for him with the Pendragon crest etched on it. But then, she watched as his face froze as he unwrapped the present from Merlin. Merlin had gotten him a dagger, marked with the same gold as Excalibur, and he had had it named 'Excalibur's Little Brother'. Arthur looked down at the dagger and felt a pang of regret for how he'd treated Merlin earlier. And, then with a guilty wrench in his stomach, he realised that he had hardly seen Merlin recently, he'd been spending so much time with Gwen. Feeling guilty, he called for a servant to clean away their things, and after bathing, he took his wife on a walk through the snowy grounds, his thoughts on her, his sister, and the best friend he'd been unintentionally neglecting recently.

XX

Merlin left Arthur's chambers, cursing under his breath. He'd only been doing his job, delivering his king and queen's breakfast and their presents. Gwen had seemed happy enough, but Arthur had been even grouchier than he usually was in the morning. He got that he wanted to be with Gwen, and he was happy for them. But still, there was no need to be so grumpy about it. Fair enough, if they'd been busy, which he had walked in on them doing once to his great disgust, Gwen's embarrassment and Arthur's indignation, but they hadn't been doing anything. Maybe Arthur was mad at him for some reason, and had been for a while. Maybe being married now wasn't the only reason he hadn't been saying much to Merlin recently. While he racked his brains thinking what he might have done to annoy the king, his mind drifted back to the presents he'd received this morning. From Gwen he had received a cape, she had found him shivering outside the week before, and had gotten him a brand new cape, coloured red and tinged with blue, so it would match whatever outfit he was wearing at the time. From Arthur, he had received a beautiful crystal rune, which he still hadn't translated. But to his greatest surprise was the other package.

_To Merlin_

_I know you have no reason to trust me, or like me, but I thought that I should give you this. I don't know if the fomorroh I infected you with left a scar, but now you have a scarf you can wrap twice around your neck just in case. So here you are Merlin, and I'm sorry I tried to make you kill Arthur and so forth. Merry Christmas!_

_Love from,_

_Morgana_

It had been a beautiful shade of green, and Merlin had immediately donned the scarf, and had to admit it was lovely and warm, and wrapped around his neck twice. And as he came back to his thoughts, clueless on how he could have upset Arthur, he found himself at the door of Morgana's tower room.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked. He smiled as he heard Morgana cursing about her halfwit younger brother not taking no for an answer (he was still mad at Arthur) and smiled at the witch uncertainly as she opened the door.

"Oh, Merlin! Merry Christmas I guess." She said in greeting, looking at him in surprise.

"Merry Christmas Morgana." He said, and his heart skipped a long forgotten beat as she smiled.

"Come in!" she said, pulling him a chair out, happy about having a guest on Christmas Day.

"So, how are you?" he asked awkwardly as she sat down, examining a ring she had gotten for Christmas from Arthur.

"Alright. You got my present, um, do you like it? I knitted it myself." She said, suddenly nervous, and he nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, it's lovely and warm. And don't worry, your snake thing didn't leave a scar." He assured her, and she relaxed a little bit.

"Oh, good. Merlin, I..." she began, but he shook her head.

"Morgana, it's Christmas. I think we can forget the 'Wicked Witch of Camelot' bit for one day." He said softly, and she laughed.

"Alright, we can. But what brings you here? My quarters aren't exactly the place to be." She said dryly, and he shrugged.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for the scarf, and give you this." He said, and he pulled a small present out of his pocket, which he gave to her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she gently unwrapped it, to find a book. Opening it eagerly, she saw pages on magical creatures, and spells on healing and potion recipes. And after that, the book was blank.

"I copied some stuff, nice stuff you know, you might find helpful. And the rest if blank, so you can write your own grimoire, if you want." He said uncertainly, and Morgana looked at him in amazement.

"Merlin, thank you." She said in shock, continuing to flick through the pages, despite most being blank.

"You're welcome." He said, and when she smiled at him there was that flutter in his heart again, the one he'd thought had vanished years ago.

They sat in comfortable silence a while, Morgana continuing to eye him in interest.

"Alright Merlin, what's wrong?" she asked shrewdly, and Merlin snorted.

"How can you tell?" he asked, and she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"It's been a while, but I think I can still remember the look on your face when my clodpole brother has upset you." She said, and Merlin laughed, and to his great surprise, he found himself telling her everything, laughing when she abused Arthur verbally.

"And he nearly took my head off, I saw a dagger in the wall when I left his room. Talk about paranoid." Merlin grumbled, and she sniggered.

"Well, that is slightly my fault. Oh, you know he doesn't mean anything by it. You are his best friend Merlin. No matter what he says to you. His wife's a servant, his father was a butcher, his sister a witch, his best friend may as well be a servant who isn't all he appears to be." She said kindly, eyeing Merlin up and down, and he did have to smile at that.

"I know. He's still a prat."

"Oh, no doubt of that." She said with a giggle.

They stayed in her room for hours, the two of them chatting the hours away, and Merlin began to find himself enjoying the day. Morgana told him tales of some of the things she'd done while on her own, including an encounter with a rather inhospitable unicorn that didn't like where she had erected her shack and made sure she knew it, and he told her things Arthur or the knights had done deliberately to drive him mad. And as they talked, Merlin could feel old feelings stirring. When he had first come to Camelot, as soon as he had seen her he had been smitten with her. Those feelings had cooled, to friendship, and then to enemies. But now, after the long day in her company, enjoying their friendship, and missing Gaius, and also still slightly mad at Arthur, his heart seemed to have taken on the beat of Morgana's name. Morgana on the other hand, had thoroughly enjoyed having some company for the day, it had been a nice change to have someone than a terrified servant to talk to. And, not that she had ever admitted it, though she suspected Gwen had known, she had always been rather fond of Merlin when he had first arrived, impressing her with the way he stood up to Arthur and told him exactly what he thought when he had done wrong. Didn't hurt that he was nice to look at either.

They continued to talk, both of them eyeing the other in different though mostly the same ways, and dusk started to fall, meaning the feast would start soon.

"So, has he got you going to the ball?" Morgana asked, her stomach rumbling slightly, hoping the cooks would send her meal to her first.

Merlin shook his head.

"Nah, he said he wouldn't need me. And besides, I'm still mad at him. And I don't have a date." He admitted, the thought that went through his head brutally crushed before it could materialise anymore.

Morgana looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh why not go Merlin? You might meet a nice young lady." She said with a grin, and he scoffed.

"The hours I work? No chance. Besides, Arthur would probably interfere if Gwen isn't keeping an eye on him." He said, and she did have to admit, he did have a point. After all, Arthur was a lot more protective of Merlin than he was willing to admit.

"Are you going?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No. I don't think formerly evil witches and Christmas celebrations mix well. Besides, no one would take me unless Arthur made them, and I'm not a pity date." She sniffed, and he laughed, the mad idea coming into his head again. This time though, it shot out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Youcouldgototheballwithme." He said in a rush, and she looked at him curiously.

"What?" she asked, and he knew there was no way to escape this. Why hadn't he kept his mouth shut? She would laugh at him, the amicable friendship they had spent all day rebuilding destroyed because his mouth had gotten the better of him.

"I, forget it," he began, but the steely, slightly witchy look in her eye told him he couldn't wriggle out of it, "well, I said, you could go to the ball with me." He finished, ashamed, looking down at his shoes to avoid her gaze.

Silence reigned for a second.

"Yes." Came the delighted reply.

"Huh?" Merlin demanded in astonishment, looking up at her as if expecting to see an extra head.

Morgana shrugged in response to his incredulous look, though her heart was leaping with joy.

"Yes. I'll go to the ball with you." She said happily, and Merlin's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" he asked, excitement and elation filling him.

"Seriously. Well, Merlin, the ball is in an hour. Pick me up in forty five minutes?" she asked hopefully, heart thudding with excitement and joy at the thought of having a date. The rest of Camelot be damned. Merlin had spent his entire day with her for no other reason that he had wanted to. If he could do that, the rest could live with her at the ball, despite being a witch.

"Sure!" he said in delight, tripping over his chair as he dashed for the door, waving to her as he left.

Morgana laughed. It felt nice to be wanted, that she was wanted again, because of who she was, not because she was the king's sister or a previously evil witch, but because she was Morgana. Not Lady Morgana, just Morgana.

Heading for her wardrobe, she looked for an appropriate dress to wear.

XX

After their walk in the grounds, Arthur had gone to try and find Merlin, to thank him and apologise for not seeing much of him and for biting his head off. However, it was now several hours later, and he had still not found his manservant. And, although he wouldn't admit it, he was worried. Had he upset Merlin so much he'd left Camelot, perhaps headed to Ealdor to see his mother? He wanted to apologise, to thank him, and it wouldn't be Christmas, not properly, if his best friend wasn't there with him too. But as the day progressed, his worry getting worse along with his guilt, he had to get ready for the ball. For a while, he consoled himself, thinking he'd see Merlin there, but then he remembered that he had given Merlin the night off, and didn't actually expect him to come. Frowning, he donned his ceremonial clothes, and with Gwen in her new white dress, her own face slightly worried about Merlin, he took her arm and the two headed for the hall.

Happy music played in the beautifully decorated hall as Arthur and Gwen took their seats, the two seats to Arthur's right unoccupied. It was bright, the decorations were lovely and the smells enticing. But Arthur and Gwen were still worried about the absence of Merlin. Wondering if he should send Elyan to find him, see if he had any luck, he at first didn't notice the commotion in the corridor. But when some guards looked at him questioningly, he was about to get to his feet when his jaw dropped.

Draped in a hooded cloak of purple velvet, flanking a shimmering silver dress, her eyes tinted with violet powder, her hair pulled back a small ponytail, with several strands hanging around her face, was Morgana. She looked amazing. Gone was the evil witch in the tattered black dress. This was the regal, refined Morgana, the envy of every woman in the kingdom and the object of every man's affections.

And there was the one she was on the arm of. And if it could, Arthur's jaw would have dislocated itself, and he looked at Gwen, who's expression mirrored his, as did the knights. It was Merlin. Clad in new trousers and a deep red tunic with embroidery, a gift from Gaius, he also wore the cape he'd received from Gwen and the scarf Morgana had given him was wrapped around his neck, virtually the only thing that could have identified him as the goofy servant he always was. His hair was slightly spiky, and while he looked very nervous, he was also smiling, as was Morgana, and he then took her by the arm and led her to the king's table, pulling the seat out for Morgana to sit beside her brother, and she then smiled at him, gesturing for him to take the one beside her, which he nervously took.

"Merry Christmas Arthur, Gwen." She said politely, while Merlin smiled at the two of them.

"Merry Christmas your majesties." Merlin said, grinning hesitantly and bowing his head.

The entire room was staring, gobsmacked, at the two of them. The music was still playing, though was slightly off key, as everyone stared at the two newcomers.

Merlin looked nervously around. Despite having served it for years on end, he had never actually been sat at the high table before. Along the table were Leon, Percival, Gwen and Arthur, Morgana, Merlin, Gwaine, Elyan, and Tristan, all of whom were staring at Merlin and Morgana in incredulity, or in Leon and Elyan's case, anger. The only one who wasn't was Gwaine, who after running an eye over Morgana critically and a little untrustingly, looked at Merlin, raised his goblet to him and winked.

"Um, Arthur?" Gwen asked, kicking her husband under the table to bring him back to reality.

The jolt seemed to do him some good, and he shook his head, and then smiled at the crowd.

"Merry Christmas. May the feast begin!"

The feast began, and soon laughs filled the air as did the cluttering of cutlery. While Morgana chased a particularly reluctant potato around her plate, Gwaine leaned in, a large grin on his face.

"Well you sure shocked us. Tell me Merlin, is this because Arthur's pissed you off, or because you still have a thing for your old crush?" he teased, and Merlin nearly choked on a pea.

He shook his head, wiping the water from his eyes.

"No, its not that. Well I am mad at him, yeah, but I spent the entire day with her, and neither of us were going to go, but I decided to ask her, I never actually thought she'd say yes. And the fact that I used to fancy her doesn't matter." He whispered, finishing with a tinge of irritation, and Gwaine laughed, filling up his and Merlin's goblets with wine, throwing a smile at Arthur, face clouded, who was staring past his sister, who was having a playful argument with Gwen about which were better, carrots or parsnips. Merlin pointedly ignored the look, deliberately engaging Morgana in conversation, and also agreeing with her on which were better, making Gwen shoot him a strange look. The two smiled, and Morgana leaned past Merlin.

"Um, Gwaine, did you get the present I sent?" she asked hesitantly, and he nodded, smiling.

"Yes. Much nicer way for me to get food. Well Lady Morgana, I forgive you for your transgressions against me." He said, smiling and inclining his head, and she smiled, making Merlin's heart skip a beat again as she sat up.

"What did you get him?" Merlin asked in an undertone, and she sniggered.

"Three full barrels of mead all to himself, and two sides of salted pork. The way to any man's heart I've been told, is through his stomach." She whispered, and Merlin laughed.

The feast ended, everyone feeling very heavy and reluctant to move as the plates were cleared away. Still, Merlin and Morgana were the focus of the room, the servant and the noble, the 'normal' one and the witch, the king's best friend and the king's sister. Then, said king stood, held out his arm to Gwen, and shooting an unfathomable look at Merlin, led Gwen down the stairs, wrapped his arms around her waist, and as the music started to play, they began to dance.

Everyone then looked up at the table, as if to see who would next go up to dance, and trying valiantly to suppress the blush in his cheeks, Merlin turned to Morgana, ignoring Gwaine's sniggering.

"Would you care to dance my lady?" he asked, and she smiled at him, nodded and got to her feet.

Gwaine clapped Merlin proudly on the shoulder, as he took Morgana's hand and led her down to the dancefloor. Gaius, and to a smaller extent an incredibly impatient Arthur, had taught him how to dance like the nobility, and Merlin was desperately trying to remember everything he could as he wrapped his arm around Morgana's waist, took her hand in his left, and then began to waltz. As they did so, the rest of the assembled room took to the floor, cutting Merlin off from the gaze he could feel burning into his back. They continued in this vogue for at least three dances, but then Merlin began to fear the fact that he hadn't seen Arthur since dinner.

"Arthur isn't happy." He moaned, and she shook her head, to his surprise.

"He may surprise you. But I want to thank you Merlin. It's been so long since I enjoyed myself like this, so long since I could at least pretend I had friends other than servants and people I was using. And it was nice, talking to Gwen like I used to. And I have you to thank for that. Thank you for asking me out." She said, her voice sounding sultry, and then she abruptly stopped dancing with him, and glanced up, Merlin feeling himself get warm and feeling his heart start to beat in anticipation.

Mistletoe was above them. And the next thing he knew, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in close, tilting his head down, and Merlin's insides started dancing the conga as he kissed her. She tasted hot, spicy and exotic, and he could feel his hands wrapping into her dark brown hair and kissing her more deeply, and the two of them only broke off when they heard the band stop.

The entire room was staring at the two of them, but neither of them cared. Morgana inclined her head and strolled to the side, where Gwen was looking astounded, while Merlin grinned after her, until a strong arm dragged him away from the centre of the dancefloor.

And he was met by the furious faces of Leon and Elyan. Gulping uncertainly, he looked around to see if he could see any help, and to his relief, Gwaine noticed, tapped Percival and Tristan on the shoulder, and the three started to head over to them.

"What the hell are you playing at Merlin? She's an enemy!" Leon spat furiously, and Elyan nodded in agreement.

"She conquered Camelot twice, nearly got Gwen killed, and you show up with her as your date? You're meant to be our friend!"

That stung. Merlin gave a reproachful glare at Elyan, who did look a little guilty, before turning back to Leon.

"I am your friend, and she isn't an enemy. Arthur pardoned her, or is that not good enough for you? Think you know better than the king Leon?" Merlin asked, trying not to flinch against the harshness of the two knights gaze, sticking his chin out defiantly.

"Merlin, she tried to kill us all, kill Arthur! She's evil, and you bring her down here, at Christmas no less! And even if all that weren't true, she's a noble and you're a servant!" Leon roared angrily, and Merlin narrowed his eyes in fury, the bitterness he felt over how he and the others had treated him during the mess with the lamia coming back in full force.

"And that's all I ever am to you isn't it Leon? A mere _servant_. Well for your information, my _lord_, I was friends with Morgana long before she turned evil. I also recall you protecting her during that time too, so doesn't that make you a traitor? I asked her here tonight because no one should be alone at Christmas, and she agreed. That's all, no plot to subvert the knights or Arthur, I'm not evil, she hasn't enchanted me either. I made the decision on my own choice, and I'm not doing anything to hurt you. Morgana was evil, she admitted that, but Arthur pardoned her, and now she's back here at Camelot, but locking her away will only make her hate everyone here, and then we'll be right back where we started. So yes, I asked her here, and no I don't regret it. She deserves to enjoy Christmas as much as you do!" he snapped, and for a second it looked as if Leon was going to hit him.

But then, to his great relief, Gwaine and the others arrived, and Percival slipped in front of Merlin while Gwaine glowered at Leon.

"Is there a problem?" Gwaine asked, his voice level but fury in his eyes.

Leon looked angry, but he did then release his clenched fist.

"I'm just having a hard time accepting why Merlin would bring her to the ball." He admitted, and Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So you belittle him, and have a go at him, just because he asked Morgana to the ball? You know Leon, I wonder if you've met Merlin. Nice bloke, a little dorky, but he's the kindest, most loyal person I've ever met, and he's one of my best friends. And at the expense of sounding girly, he's sweet too. He runs after us, still wanted to be our friend after everything with the lamia, which you were one of the worst culprits of, and has been through us with thick and thin. It was him who kept Arthur fighting all the times anyone else would have given up, him who took us all back despite how horrible we'd been and when he had been right all along. So don't you stand there assuming you're better than he is just because he turned up with Morgana. Merlin believes in second chances, and he's giving her one, out of the goodness of his heart, he asked her here, because he didn't want her to be alone, and she said yes. And she kissed him out of gratitude. That's all." Gwaine said, his voice firm, an undercurrent of anger flowing through it.

Percival crossed his arms, glowering at Leon.

"Merlin has less reason to trust her than the rest of us do, and he was willing to give her a chance. And like he said, the king pardoned her. So does that mean you don't trust his judgement and Merlin's? You know as well as I do how much the king values Merlin's opinion. Or, is it because he's just a mere _servant_?" the hulking brute hissed, and Leon went pale, as did Elyan.

"And you the queen's brother, when she too is very fond of Merlin, dear dear." Tristan said idly, winking at Merlin, who grinned a little back, knowing that Gwaine had more than gotten the point across, and he felt relieved when Percival stood out of the way, and let Leon and Elyan see him, and they did indeed look ashamed.

"You're right. Sorry Merlin, it's just, its Morgana, and after everything she's done, and you, you're one of us, and you showed up with her, we just sort of lost it." Elyan said meekly, his eyes downcast.

"I suppose everyone, even her, deserves a chance at redemption. Sorry Merlin. And the bit about being a servant..." Leon said warily, having a horrible feeling that across the room Morgana was preparing to blast him away.

"What about it?"

"I didn't mean it back then, that was an enchantment, and I don't mean it now, thats me just being a prat." He said uncertainly, and extended his hand, which Merlin shook.

And he was further rewarded when Merlin smiled at him, their fight forgotten. At least until they heard a swish of a cloak and they knights all turned to see Arthur, his emotions masked, but his eyes boring into Leon and Elyan.

"I trust it was Sir Leon. I would hate to have to remind you of what I decreed after your encounter with the lamia, about what should happen if any of you ever so much as raised your voice against him again." He said coldly, and both Leon and Elyan bowed their heads, going pale.

"No sire, we don't need reminded." Leon said, and Arthur nodded curtly, smiled at the other three knights, and turned to Merlin.

"Come with me please Merlin." He said, and leading the way, he swept from the room, Merlin following with his head hanging low, his stomach plummeting while the knights looked on nervously.

XX

Gwen smiled a little as Morgana flexed her hand and lowered it back to her side.

"Close to a little relapse there?" she asked, her voice tinged with worry, reprimand, a little amusement and concern, and Morgana shot her a quizzical look.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to kill him, just turn him into a pig or something, he was behaving like one. But was that concern I heard in your voice there Gwen?" Morgana teased, smiling, and Gwen had to smile too.

"A little bit. It would be a shame for the knights top have to drag you back to your room because you turned one of them into a pig. People might not see that as a step in the right direction." She quirked, and Morgana nodded, looking at where Merlin and Arthur were disappearing.

"Perhaps not. I didn't want Merlin to get into trouble though. He wasn't going, and being him, he didn't want me being alone, despite everything I've done, and he just asked me to come with him, I don't think he even meant to ask me, it just slipped out. I don't want him to get into trouble just for being nice. And if Arthur hurts him..." Morgana said, but Gwen laid a hand on her shoulder.

Morgana jumped at the contact, turning to look at the queen, looking at her curiously.

"He won't. Arthur cares for Merlin a lot. Sometimes I wonder if he actually cares for Merlin more than me. And I'll yell at Elyan later, and that will get back to the knights that Merlin is not to be treated badly. Arthur won't stand for it, nor will I, and I think neither will you." She said, her hand still on her old friend's shoulder, and Morgana smiled in satisfaction.

"Good." She said, and something began to thaw between the two, and they stood together, watching the festive partiers in amicable silence, until Gwen sniggered, and Morgana turned to look at her questioningly.

"Told you you liked him." Gwen said in a sing song voice she hadn't used since before Morgana's absence from Camelot and Morgana shot her with the withering disdainful look she'd always used.

"Do not." She responded as always, turning away, but for the first time ever, Gwen saw her former mistress' cheeks go slightly pink.

"You do! And if you don't, then why did you kiss him?" she asked, wondering if their friendship wasn't quite as lost as she'd thought.

"Merely as thanks Gwen!" Morgana said, flustered, but Gwen could tell she enjoyed this as much as she did.

"Sure it was...at first." Gwen said, after letting Morgana think she had won for a moment, smiling broadly.

Morgana finally went scarlet, and Gwen notched that up as a victory. It had been so long since she had had a female friend to talk to. Yes Morgana had done a lot of damage, hurt and was responsible for the deaths of lots of people, but underneath it all, the same, kind if proud woman she had served faithfully, become friends with, was still there.

"I've...missed you Gwen." Morgana muttered, as Gwaine approached, inclining his head and offering her his arm, ignoring the astounded looks Leon and Elyan were sending his way.

Gwen watched as Morgana smiled at Gwaine, and he gently tugged her towards the dancefloor.

"I've missed you too Morgana." She whispered, but she could tell from the smile on her old friend's face that she had heard. She then took the arm Percival was offering her, and they descended to the dancefloor.

Maybe, their friendship wasn't totally irreplaceable after all.

XX

Arthur led them to the overhang, high above the city, and Merlin didn't dare look up, and eventually found his courage and his voice.

"Is then when I have a tragic accident and get found at the bottom of the castle tomorrow morning?" he asked softly, with a little bit of jest, but not nearly enough to hide his fear that that's what Arthur would do.

Arthur then suddenly started to laugh, and Merlin looked up at him curiously.

"Of course not Merlin! I want to thank you!" he exclaimed happily, and Merlin's face turned to one of utter confusion.

"Huh?" he asked, bewildered.

Arthur stopped laughing, a wide grin on his face as he looked at his friend's expression.

"There's the face of the Merlin we all know and love." He teased.

"Aren't you mad at me for bringing Morgana?" Merlin asked hesitantly, and Arthur shook his head.

"Mad? I'm thrilled! I mean, I can hardly have a sister, who by all rights is actually a Princess, staying up in her room for the rest of her life because the rest of the kingdom don't trust her. And I did actually want her to come down, but I knew she would never come without anyone, especially considering her old best friend didn't trust her either. Not only did you get Morgana to leave her room and integrate with the rest of court, you also managed to distract a fair amount of attention from the sorceress stuff and put it onto you, and let her actually enjoy herself."

"So you're not mad?" Merlin asked brightly, and Arthur shook his head.

"No. But don't think I'm going to let you kiss my sister and get away with it." He said, turning to look out over the kingdom, Merlin joining him.

"I didn't mean to ask her, it just sort of slipped out. And then she said yes." Merlin said ruefully, and Arthur grinned.

"All that time I thought you fancied her...guess I was right." He teased, and Merlin glowered at him.

"I did not fancy her." He said stiffly, and Arthur snorted in amusement.

"Really? That why you used to always blush when you saw her? Why you were hanging off her every word tonight? Don't worry Merlin, I believe that you don't fancy her." He said sarcastically.

"Clodpole."

"Idiot."

The two stood in silence, and then Arthur looked at him nervously.

"Merlin, I'm sorry for how I treated you this morning, there was no need for it. And I might add that I've been looking for you all day to try and apologise to you." He mumbled, and Merlin grinned.

"That's alright. By the way, what did you say you would do to the knights if they raised their voice against me again?" he asked interestedly.

Arthur scowled.

"After everything they said to you, and nearly did to you, they were warned that if something like that ever happens again, their lives would be forfeit." He growled, and Merlin took a step back. He was willing to cast knights out if they did something to upset him?

"Arthur..."

Arthur grinned.

"Only I get to pick on you. Being your boss has to have _some _perks." He teased and Merlin laughed.

"Did you like Excalibur's Little Brother?" Merlin asked, and Arthur nodded.

"Yes, thank you. Did you like your rune?" Arthur asked nervously, and Merlin nodded.

"Yeah, I just haven't translated it yet." He admitted sheepishly.

Arthur went a little red in the cold night air.

"It means friend." He said, and Merlin smiled.

"Thanks." He said, the two of them looking out over the city.

"And, that's another thing. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you so much recently. And every time I have seen you, I've normally yelled at you." He said sheepishly.

"Arthur, it's alright, you've got Gwen now..."

"Yeah, but just because Gwen is my wife doesn't mean I should stop being your friend. Because for some unknown reason, you are Merlin." Arthur said fondly, and Merlin smiled at him.

"Shall we go back inside then?" Merlin asked, and Arthur nodded, but as the king turned around, Merlin wrapped him in a hug, leaving him astounded.

"Merry Christmas Arthur." He said with his usual grin, his arms around his friend.

Arthur tentatively put his arms around Merlin.

"Merry Christmas Merlin. Now get off me!"

Merlin released his friend, who smiled then nodded his head towards the door.

"Come on you, let's not keep your date waiting. And no funny business!" he warned, and Merlin nodded, pretending to look weak and feeble.

"Yes sire." He said, bowing his head dolefully, and Arthur rolled his eyes in amusement as the two headed for the door.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Merlin said simply, and Arthur smiled.

"You're welcome."

He then wrapped his arm around the manservant's shoulders and together the two walked back to the hall.

XX

Once inside, Merlin was greeted by a wonderful sight.

"Gaius!" he exclaimed, running from Arthur's side and wrapping his arms around the healer.

"Hello my boy." Gaius said fondly, hugging him back, then bowing his head to Arthur, who was just as surprised and happy to see him as Merlin was.

"Gaius, Merry Christmas, but I thought you were going to see friends?" Arthur asked, as Gwen and Morgana came up to them, with Gaius not missing a beat and bowing to Morgana who smiled at him fondly.

"Snow in the pass towards their town sire, so I thought I may as well come back. And Lady Morgana, its good to see you out and about." He said with a small smile, and she granted him a smile in return.

"It's good to see you too Gaius. Merry Christmas."

"Ask Merlin." Gwen said in response to Gaius' questioning look, as the band took a high note for the last song.

"My queen?" Arthur asked, smiling at Gwen.

"My king." She said, taking his proffered arm and heading to the floor.

"My lady?" Merlin asked, offering Morgana his hand, to which Gaius looked on in amazement.

"Merlin." She said fondly, taking his hand and following Arthur and Gwen down to the floor.

Gaius turned with a stupefied expression to Gwaine, who was standing beside him, laughing.

"How much did I miss?" he demanded incredulously.

"Rather a lot old friend. Now, there's two nice pretty nobles that I have my eye on, and I need to go and scare Percival off of them." He said, clapping Gaius on the shoulder and heading for the ladies.

Gaius looked at Merlin and Morgana on the dancefloor, the witch and the sorcerer, though she didn't know it, and smiled. After all this time, Merlin could still surprise him it seemed. And seeing the beaming smiles on both his and Morgana's face, he decided it was well worth coming home to see.

"Merry Christmas my boy." He said, raising his tankard in Merlin's direction.

And then another thought struck him and he rolled his eyes.

"Great, he'll be love addled for weeks, he'll drive me and Arthur up the wall..." he said, shaking his head in amused exasperation.

The music began, and Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, the rest of the knights and a few of the nobles faced their partners. The music then kicked into high, and the dance began, the partners linking arms and spiralling around each other, continuing up the line in a zig zag, reaching the end and beginning again. They then linked with the ones facing them and waltzed around the room.

"Thanks for coming Morgana." Arthur said, twirling her with one arm, while she looked majestic in the action.

"You're welcome brother. And don't you dare give Merlin a hard time, he was being nice." She warned with a steely expression, reaching her arm up in the air to meet his and they circled once another.

"I wasn't going to, I'm glad he brought you actually, I wanted you here, but didn't think it would be a good idea if I ordered you." He admitted, changing direction.

"Not it wouldn't have been. But I've enjoyed coming with Merlin. He's nice." She said musingly, mostly to herself, but her brother heard and rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother." He grumbled, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Thank you for asking her to come Merlin. Our friendship might not be quite so destroyed as I had thought." Gwen said with a smile, and Merlin shrugged.

"Good. I just didn't want her to be alone, I didn't think she'd go for it. But, I've enjoyed it." He said, looking interestedly to where Morgana was dancing with Arthur, and Gwen laughed.

They continued on through the song, and eventually Morgana came to Merlin, the song tailing off into a slow waltz, and Merlin, after a pointed look of reluctant approval, and an encouraging nod from Gwen, wrapped his arm around Morgana's waist and began to sway with her, the room going silent as the couples danced. The music then began to tail off, and Morgana smiled at him, and when Arthur turned away with Gwen, he once more pressed his lips against Morgana's and kissed her.

She resisted a little at first, but then she melted into it, her hand gently grabbing a handful of hair at the back of his head while they swayed, him bringing her slightly closer to him so he didn't have to stoop as low. Behind them, Arthur and Gwen grinned, and then copied the action, Gwen going onto her tiptoes to kiss Arthur. The two couples remained rooted, Arthur holding his wife to him as they kissed passionately, and Merlin's hands wrapping in Morgana's hair as she continued to gently pressure his head down to meet hers as they continued, and then the music came to an end and applause broke out, forcing the couples to split apart and bow to the applause they were receiving from the entire court, from Gaius, from the knights, from the servants, and cheers began to go up as well.

"Merry Christmas!" Geoffrey of Monmouth called jovially to the room.

"Merry Christmas!" Arthur repeated, and the entire room was full of festive cheer, applause, and warmth, and Merlin grinned at Morgana, Gwen, Arthur and Gaius, who had approached.

"Merry Christmas." He said happily.

"Merry Christmas Merlin." Gaius said, clapping him on the shoulder, while both Morgana and Gwen kissed him on the cheek, and Arthur nudged his shoulder playfully.

They then turned to Arthur, the process repeating, Gwen and Morgana kissing his cheek, Gaius clapping him on the shoulder, and Merlin standing proudly beside him, nudging his friend with his shoulder as the entire court continued to cheer, laugh and applaud, as the snow started to fall outside, smothering Camelot in white crisp snow that blanketed the land, making the city's light shine out for miles.

**A belated Merry Christmas (though I only did start this after the last episode of Series 4 on Christmas Eve (Aithusa is so cute!)) and Happy New Year!**

**This is my first foray into Merlin, so please let me know what you think, and I think my characters might be a little OOC but thats up to you, so enjoy tonight and dont forget to review!**


End file.
